Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.698$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.698 = \dfrac{69.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.698} = 69.8\%$ $69.8$ per hundred = $69.8$ per cent = $69.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.